Comfort
by Dante 101
Summary: Just after the war with Aizen, Ichigo is a little distraught over everything that's happened and Nel comforts him. Oneshot.


Title: Comfort

A/N: Post Winter War, Ichi/Nel, fanfic.

Description: Just after the Winter War, Ichigo is a little distraught over everything that's happened and Nel comforts him. Will contain some angst.

This is my first Lemon so don't disappointed if there are some missing elements.

All Reviews are welcome!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters although I wish I did!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He'd thought he was well away from everyone, but she knew him too well to guess where he must be. Ichigo Kurosaki sat on the floor of one of the unoccupied rooms of the Kuchiki manor, knees drawn up to his chest, head in hands, and in the dark, just the way he liked it.

He heard her coming before he could see her, which didn't surprise him considering the slightly creaky floor leading here. He shifted slightly against the wall; half wishing that she'd just go away. He could hear the party in full swing in the main hall which wasn't too far away – the victory celebration to declare the end of the war against Aizen.

The room was neat and tidy, like every else in the manor. He'd never explored enough to know what was in this section. Probably just some heirlooms and whatever stuff there was. He didn't care. Why should he care about it anyway?

Now that it was over, finally over, he didn't want anything more. Well maybe his mother anyway. The friends who had died in battle just to stop one madman and his army of Arrancar. His heart ached and he rubbed his tired head. Why did it have to go on hurting so much? When you lose someone why can't you just forget them? Why does the memory of them have to jab your chest from the inside out every time you think of them?

She had reached the front of the door or whatever now and although she couldn't see him, she was heading in his direction. His Shinigami uniform was blood stained and ragged and torn slightly and he hadn't bothered at all to change into a new one when the war was brought to an end. His Zanpakuto was on the opposite side of the room just leaning on the wall in its many strips of cloth.

The adrenaline rush of battle had long since gone and he was spent; completely, totally, and absolutely exhausted. He could still see Aizen's eyes as he had done it. Ichigo Kurosaki had killed, shed blood, and taken a life.

This was unlike when he killed hollows. They were the undead and had to die so their souls could be saved and this was totally unlike when he had killed Ulquiorra. His inner hollow was in control at that time and he had no control at all over his body he had only struggled and watched as his inner hollow killed the green eyed Espada.

But Aizen was different. Although he was evil and was trying to become god of the new world by taking innocent lives he was still a human being and he had a life to live that ended when Ichigo killed him.

He wonders if this was going to haunt him for the rest for his life until he died.

"Ichigo." Whispered Nel as she sat on the floor Indian style next to the orange haired Shinigami.

He looked at the beautiful green haired Espada. He didn't want to say anything to her. He just wanted her to leave before he started crying. He hadn't cried at all since his mother died. He didn't want to cry in front of her like this, he didn't want to be weak at all, but it was totally out of his control now. And so the tears fell from his brown eyes as fast as rain. He wept for all that he had lost, he wept for all that had been taken from him.

"It's alright Ichigo." Whispered the green haired beauty as she wrapped her arms around him in an embrace. She stroked his orange hair softly while she held him tight and he clung on to her like a child that was lost.

Nel pressed soft kisses to his spiky orange hair, then to his temple and then to his cheek. She stroked his back and she felt his hands gather up the top of her robes into balls. "Let it all out," she told him, her voice lulling him, soothing him. "It's all right. Everything will be all right."

After several moments his body had stopped shaking, but he had made no effort to leave the warmth of her body, though he could feel that his tears had left a trail of salty liquid all down her front. He felt drained and almost immobile. She was still stroking his back and pressing warm kisses against his hot forehead. Ichigo thought about all the deaths he had witnessed, all the blood and he held her tighter than ever.

He realized that the top of her robes was entangled in his fists and he immediately let go of it, letting his hands roam up to tangle in her long luscious green hair. She was the only one who would do this, seek him out. Everyone else would just have allowed him to be alone, thinking that it was what he wanted although some of his other friends would have wanted to comfort him. He was then suddenly so thankful that she was here, and not hurt or dead. He didn't know what he would have done if something had happened to her. He hugged her tighter and she made a noise, like he had squeezed out all the air out of her lungs.

Her soft, warm hands had found the back of his neck and he shivered slightly at her warm touch. Ichigo lifted his head to look at her tan eyes, and suddenly he was captivated by the beauty of them. They stared at each other, merely a breath apart from one another, and a desire flamed to life inside him. He was falling into those lovely tan eyes and he didn't care at all. All he wanted was her, right now, this minute. He wanted to savor her very presence, touch her everywhere to prove to himself that she was actually here in his arms. Without thinking past that, he pressed her mouth under his and to his utter astonishment she kissed him back with the same equal force.

She pressed his legs open and suddenly she was flushed against him her breasts rubbing his chest and her hands undoing his kimono. His body began to respond to it immediately and in the past he would be embarrassed by this and asked her to stop this, but today he didn't care about that at all. He pressed himself against her soft curves, her voluptuous body. She opened her mouth and licked his bottom lip and now it was his turn to moan. His hands left her hair and quickly undid her kimono. It landed on the neat floor somewhere behind her.

At this broken contact they stared at each other for a moment, breathing hard, the midnight cool air caressing her lovely skin and making her nipples harden through her pink laced bra. Without a word to him at all, Nel reached behind her and slowly unhooked the garment. As it dropped from her shoulders, Ichigo involuntarily lifted a hand to reverently stroke the lovely bare skin surrounding the pebbly nub protruding from the tip of one of her breasts. Nel closed her eyes at his touch and sighed happily. It was all the encouragement he needed from her at this point.

Pulling her body to his, he took one of her breasts and then the other one into his mouth to roll and suckle. She threaded her fingers into his hair and whispered in his ear, her hot breath tickling it slightly, "Yes…more…please…

His touch was like magic to her; it made her skin want to scream and it drove her crazy. In another moment, although, she was a bit frustrated and very needy, practically ripping his kimono from his body and standing finally to shrug off her hakama style pants and her panties. She looked at him expectantly and he snapped out of it immediately. He was so enjoying the view of her body that he had almost forgotten that there was something they were working toward. Almost anyway.

He rose and undid his own hakama style pants, letting them fall to his ankles where he kicked himself out of them. As he did so she pressed herself against him and he kissed her again, plunging his tongue into her mouth and savoring the lovely, sweet taste of it. They found a bed next to the wall and Ichigo carried her there bridal style. They had quickly dropped onto it, and Ichigo wasted no time settling himself between her thighs, touching her lightly and gently and this made her shiver with anticipation and eagerness. He was so very hard right now and ready for it but she had beaten him to it. She arched her back and lifting up her hips to take him in just a little. He had finished the job, completely sheathing himself fully and allowing the sensation of their completion to wash over him fully. "_This is it_." his brain told him. "_This is what you've been working for all this time Ichigo."_

Soon, their bodies took control of one another and she matched him, thrust for thrust until it was too much for her to take and she climaxed under him, again arching her back so far off the edge of the bed that he expected she would be sore the next day. He didn't have time to think about it at all, because the times of her orgasms had set him off too quickly and very soon there were just too many exploding stars flying past his head for him to do anything about it and there was nothing else but to enjoy the feeling of being buried inside this beautiful green-haired goddess.

As they lay there, their skin cooling and legs tangled with one another and Ichigo still deep inside her, she stroked his hair and kissed his cheek lovingly.

"You knew just the right thing to do, do you?" he told her quietly.

Nel smiled and pressed her mouth against his ear and whispered, "I thought I was just your friend."

"Well, yeah you are." he agreed, "but you're _my_ special friend. And I couldn't live without you even if I tried to."

"Such a sweet talker are we?" she said, giggling a little.

Ichigo lifted his head and moved carefully to look at her, his head propped on one hand. He let his other hand move lazily on her belly. He didn't think of himself as a possessive person, but he absolutely loved that he was able to just casually let his hand rest there as if he owned her skin.

"Thank you Nel." he told her seriously.

Her smile faded quickly. "Don't thank me Ichigo," she said looking away. "It's like you said. I couldn't live without you even if I tried to. So why should I try at all?"

"Why should you indeed?" he agreed and decided that he would never try that again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please read and review.


End file.
